Alive
by Nephila
Summary: Fenrir chases his prey. WARNINGS: EXPLICIT CONTENT, werewolf Harry, A/B/O, M/M, knotting, self-lubrication, anal sex, rimming, barebacking


Warnings: explicit content, werewolf Harry, A/B/O dynamics, M/M, knotting, self-lubrication, anal sex, rimming, barebacking

Okay… so I wasn't really planning on writing such smutty smut… it just kind of happened. This is pretty much a PWP… I really don't have anything else to say about it other than I'm sorry. Lol… lets see how long it can stay up before ffn removes it.

This is un-beta'd… sorry.

* * *

He dropped to his hands and knees as the familiar pain sprang through his body. Limbs and face elongated and shifted, teeth and nails sharpened, dark silver hair covered his body, and senses heightened. He was powerful, more so than any other he had come across, and he was ready to prove once again just how powerful he could be.

Pushing the pain to the back of his mind he pulled his head up and let out a long howl, pushing it as far as he could. His pack would know to keep their distance for now because tonight he would hunt alone. His appetite could not be satisfied by mere game. No, tonight he would be hunting for the one thing that could sate him completely. The one thing that could calm his beast and cure his damaged soul.

Sniffing the air he stalked forward, looking for the sweet spicy aroma of the beautiful creature that he had decided to claim as his mate so long ago. A fierce snarl ripped through him as he picked up the faint scent. Taking off in the direction he knew the boy to be. Tonight he would once more claim what was his, and anyone who stood in his way would feel his wrath.

Heavy breathing was the only sound as he ran through the familiar trees of the forest. He knew every pebble of his territory. It spoke to him with every movement of the wind, every rustle of the leaves. It told him the best place to hunt, the safest place to keep his pack, and tonight was no different. The trees seemed to shake with the excitement he felt running through his own veins. The wind blew into his face letting him take in the scent of his prey once more.

He veered to the left and leapt over a fallen log. A shudder ran through his body from the sheer pleasure of being so close to his mate. If he stopped and listened he could hear him in the distance running, breath coming in quick gasps as the boy pushed his body to its limits, straining against his instincts and running from the thing he wanted most.

Another minute and he had the boy in his sights. He let out a snarl as he leapt in front of him causing him to skid to a stop and almost fall.

The boy's wand shot into his hand and he steadily held it eye level with the large wolf in front of him. A snarl took over the large wolfs face as he stalked forward causing the boy to back up a step.

'Hello there loveling,' The voice was low and sensual, echoing within his skull. It rolled through his mind, causing a shudder to run through his small frame. The wolf could feel the heat radiating from the boy's naked body from where he stood several yards away, his heat almost at its peak. The boy's wand lowered slightly before the wolf took another step forward causing him to lift it back up.

A scowl covered the young boys face; his body stood stiff screaming challenge to the large beast slowly moving toward him. "Keep your distance Fenrir." The boy growled out, trying to keep some distance between them even if his body was screaming at him to get closer.

'Come now pup, you said you wouldn't fight if I caught you.' Fenrir whined in the boys mind, seeming to almost pout at the boy's words.

"You haven't caught me yet." The boy smirked and took off again sprinting through the trees. Looking behind him he could see Fenrir closing in on him again. His wand appeared once more in his hand and he shot a few spells over his shoulder. He scowled as the large wolf dodged them effortlessly and began to gain more ground. The boy huffed, regretting his decision to not shift. He was faster when he let his beast take over, and Fenrir (the overconfident jerk that he is) knows it and is taking advantage of it, almost seeming to play with the younger. He knew that the Alfa could have caught him a while ago if he had really wanted.

Fenrir leapt through the air, front paws landing on the boy's shoulders causing him to stumble to the ground. He moved to stand over the boy and snarled at him.

'And now you are caught my little one.' He lowered his head to rub against his prize, but the boy's hands shot up and connected harshly with his head. He lurched to the side and stumbled as the boy jumped up and plowed into the side of the wolf knocking him further off balance.

The boy turned to run again but a pale arm shot out and grabbed him around the waist. Shocked he turned his head and was met with flashing golden eyes. Quickly the arm swung him around and slammed his back into the ground, knocking the air out of him.

Fenrir knelt over the boy and snarled at him, causing him to cower and tilt his head to the side exposing his neck. A smirk took hold of the large werewolf's face as he leaned down and nuzzled his prize. Breathing deeply he took in his mates scent, letting out a low hum of approval.

"Why must you always make these things so difficult my one?" Fenrir sighed as he brushed his fingers along the jaw of his compliant little mate.

"You started it…" The boy started to protest but was cut of with another snarl. Quickly looking away he moved his head back into a submissive position and waited for his mates temper to dissipate.

Slowly the scowl left Fenrir's face as he moved his body to cover the boys. Gasping, the boy looked up into the others darkening eyes and squirmed, his Omega scent spiking with his arousal. Fenrir's nostrils flared as his mate's spicy scent blanketed them.

Fenrir had been shocked when after turning the boy, the scent of omega had covered him. He would have thought the supposed savior of the wizarding world would have at least been a beta. But he was glad with the outcome.

He had claimed the boy as his right then and there. Grabbing him by the neck and leaving his mark. Harry had not been pleased to say the least and even with the boy's natural omega instincts to submit to his alpha the boy fought tooth and nail.

It had taken months for Harry to come around and finally submit like his inner wolf had been pleading with him to do. And when it finally happened, they ran. Fenrir pushed the smaller male to his limits, nipping at him, pushing him farther than the boy had ever imagined. He chased his prey, running, dominating, pushing to prove himself to his mate again.

Normally with any other he wouldn't have bothered, just dragged him away, no questions asked. But Harry was special. Because the boy had fought so hard to resist and showed great strength in doing so, Fenrir also felt that he should prove himself. And this was the only way he knew how, showing Harry that he could overcome anything, no matter how long it took, or how powerful his target was, he would prevail, dominate, and be the most powerful alpha he could be.

A whimper brought his thoughts back to the young werewolf under him, arching into his touch, legs spreading apart in clear invitation, giving Fenrir full view of his fully erect cock twitching in anticipation. The alpha let out a low rumble of pleasure, pleased when his small mate whimpered again, bearing his neck once more.

Dipping down Fenrir nosed along Harry's collarbones, nipping at the sensitive skin there. He loved seeing Harry fall apart under him. Loved seeing how much his touch alone wrecked the younger male. He could already feel the heated skin of his mate under his ghosting fingers; feel his mates wetness leaking to cover his thigh where the boy was rubbing against him.

Working his way lower on his mate's body he licked over a dusky nipple, letting his breath slide over the now wet skin. Harry arched, chasing the warmth of his mates tongue and whining in agitation when it was denied.

"Please, Fenrir." Harry's voice was strained and breathy. Showing just how far gone he was. His fingers dug into the earth at his sides, helping leaver him as he writhed against his mate's hard body. His hardened cock held firmly between them as he bucked wildly.

Steady hands rubbed along the panting boys sides, helping to calm his raging heat. Trying to draw their coupling out as long as he could. Harry hated it, always told Fenrir that all he wanted was the alpha inside him, fucking him with all his strength and his knot stretching him and filling him completely. Usually the boy ended up getting his way, but the larger male always tried. Always soothed, and petted. Whispering nonsense into his ears. Harry told him that made things worse. Fenrir would only smile and kiss his mates pout away.

Grabbing hold of his large mate's arms, Harry pulled himself up. Tremors quaked through his body as his need grew. Tilting his head up, he hesitantly stroked his tongue over the side of his mate's mouth, seeming to test the waters. Fenrir pretty much let Harry do whatever he wanted during his heats, but the younger man was always careful.

A smirk grew on the alphas face as he captured Harry's lips with his own, nipping and sucking on the delectable mouth offered to him while his arms wrapped around the smaller male. Harry sighed, letting go of the large arms, trusting Fenrir to hold him. Slowly, almost hesitantly he stroked his fingers down the large frame pressed against him. Muscles bunched underneath his wandering hands as they slid lower, teasing, testing.

Hesitant fingers wrapped around the alphas leaking cock, causing the others hips to jerk forward. Harry felt a spike of pleasure knowing he was doing this to his powerful alpha. Fingers tightened and slid over the velvety flesh, pulling a growl from the powerful man above him.

Harry's breath hitched when Fenrir bit down rather harshly on his lip, a warning to remind Harry that while he was in heat, Fenrir was still the one in control. He would set the pace even if it drove his mate to the brink of insanity.

Pulling away, Fenrir stroked his fingers down Harry's sides. He loved the feel of his mate's muscles as they quaked under his wandering hands. Gripping small hips Fenrir pulled Harry to his knees and coaxed him into turning around. Harry got the picture immediately and turned to drop onto his elbows, ass stuck up in the air right in front of his mates smirking face.

"So beautiful." Fenrir growled his complement as he draped himself over the small body before him. His cock nestled between perfect cheeks. He could feel slick leaking from Harry's hole as he pushed his ass farther back, whining and begging for more friction, anything.

Fenrir's hand slid down to Harry's cock, pumping it a few times and spreading precome along the shaft. Harry's head dropped to his forearms and groaned deep. His hips stuttered, not sure if he wanted to push forward into his mates hand, or back into his cock. The life of an omega was so difficult sometimes.

Fenrir made the choice for him as he pulled his hand away from Harry throbbing cock. When the rest of his body followed, Harry gave out a low whine of disappointment. Fenrir soothed him with light touches to his back and sides before leaning down to nip at the base of his small mates spine.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as Fenrir nipped and sucked at his back, slowly working his way lower. Large hands groped and kneaded his ass before grasping his cheeks and spreading them. Harry whined as the hot mouth moved lower and a tongue darted out to lick over his trembling hole. Harry jerked back, pushing closer to his mate as his sinful tongue turned him into a whimpering mess, lapping at the juices leaking from him.

"Merlin Fenrir, please! Just fuck me already!" Harry pushed back toward his mate incessantly, forcing Fenrir's probing tongue deeper. Fenrir rumbled his approval as Harry ground against his face. Large hands continued to roam the small males body, leaving flushed prickled skin in their wake. Every sensation seemed to short circuit Harry's heat muddled brain, causing him to wail at even the slightest touch. He could feel every touch, every heated breath against his skin down into his core.

All too soon Fenrir pulled away, mouth and chin dripping from Harry's slick. As Harry looked over his shoulder, he could see the man's tongue dart back out to gather what he could into his mouth. Their eyes connected and Fenrir gave a filthy grin to the squirming male under him.

Finally, Harry could feel his mate's heavy cock pushing at his opening. He let out a filthy moan as it slipped past his rim. Fenrir forced his upper body to the ground with a hand between his shoulder blades, keeping him from moving as he tried to wiggle back.

Once fully inside Harry, Fenrir paused. The man knew his mate could take it if he started moving, but like many times before he tried to prolong their coupling. He knew his mate was lost in his heat, was suffering because of it. But the noises his mate produced drove him wild. He wanted to hear nothing else for the rest of his days.

As if Harry could hear his thoughts, he let out another lewd moan that filled the larger mans senses. Fenrir rolled his hips, forcing his cock in deeper as Harry panted under him. The smaller male pushed back as best he could with his mate still holding him in place.

Slowly Fenrir pulled his cock from the tight heat encasing it, until just the head remained inside. The friction over the sensitive flesh was maddening. He was struggling to hold it together. With his teeth grit together he slowly pushed back in, setting a maddeningly slow pace. He could hear his mate whimpering and begging under him. Tears were leaking from the smaller males eyes as he struggled against his mates hold. Wanting, needing something more.

Slowly Fenrir picked up his pace with Harry's cries of ecstasy spurring him on, eventually forcing him to release his hold. He slid his hands down the smaller males waist, finally wrapping them around the quivering thighs before him and using his grip to pull Harry back with each deep thrust

With much effort, Harry pulled his upper body back toward his mate. He wrapped his arms around the larger mans neck and he felt his hard body moving behind him. Fenrir had slowed once again to a slow grind when his mate moved, staying buried deep within his tight heat.

Harry mewled as large hands roamed over his glistening body, ghosting over his straining erection. Sweat covered him and made the movements between the pair slick and filthy. He couldn't get enough of the man behind him. He wanted everything at once. He wanted to be touched everywhere. Feel his mate tear him apart and build him back up, just to feel it all over again.

Harry almost choked when Fenrir began to thrust once more. Harry could feel the alphas knot catch on his rim. The drag of it pulling more slick from Harry's hole. Harry whimpered at the sensation, biting and tearing his lip from the sheer pleasure.

With a final thrust Fenrir forced his knot into Harry once more where it finally became too large to pull back out. Both males gasped at the blinding pleasure they felt in each other, Harry panting out hot breaths as Fenrir nipped his way along his mate's slick neck.

A scream tore itself from Harry as his mate moved them, causing his knot to pull at the sensitive walls surrounding it. Fenrir laid them down on their sides, Harry held securely to his chest with his large muscled arm. The other arm slid down Harry's body before grabbing his leg behind the knee, pulling it up to his chest and leaving his whimpering mate completely open and exposed.

Fenrir built up a slow grind once more, Harry gasping at the feeling. The small male was so close, could feel the tension coiling in the pit of his stomach. Little noises of pleasure constantly left his mouth, spurring his large mate on. With one final deep grind Harry came with a broken scream, clawing at the arm around his chest. His walls convulsed around the pulsing member within him, constricting around it and forcefully pulling Fenrir's orgasm from him. A feral growl filled the clearing as Fenrir sunk his teeth into Harry's neck, reclaiming the male as his, building up and strengthening the bond between them.

His harsh breaths ghosted over his mates sweaty neck, fanning out to mingle with the smaller man's own heavy pants. Still holding his mate close, he pulled his teeth from the mark on his mates torn neck. There was no other movement between the two, basking in the feeling of their coupling and the renewed bond. Fenrir still held the younger males sleek muscled leg in the air with his large hand, throbbing member still stuck knot deep in his wet hole. Round one might have come to a rather fantastic end, but they were far from being finished with each other.

Rolling his hips he smiled when his mate let out another low moan of approval, arousal already making itself known in his once again hardening member. Yes, he knew tonight was far from over.

* * *

It's done! What did everyone think?! It's sloppy but it wasn't too horrible was it? I hope not… heh… I seriously didn't plan for this… first of all it was supposed to be shorter… mostly about Fenrir chasing Harry and then a small sex scene at the end… well… we all see how that turned out lol. Uhh… my bad? This whole fic came about from listening to Kid Cudi – Alive. Now I officially cant listen to this song without thinking of this… so now I cant listen to this song in public without much maniacal laughter…

The last two paragraphs popped into my head literally in the middle of the night… like I jolted awake and there it was, the ending to this fic (before a large portion of the rest of the fic had been written mind you.) I was like oooooomg! Then blinded myself when turning on the light so I could write it down before I forgot it lol. Okay, enough of my annoyingness.

If anyone wants to take a bash at beta'ing this brat of a fic, pm me. Not sure ffn will let this stay up, but if I can get someone to fix it up I would be willing to post it on my AO3. Thanks bunches! Ta!


End file.
